


Kaboum : Le réveil des Karmadors

by EmeraudeGrimm007



Category: Kaboum de Tele-Quebec
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Proteger l'Eau de Kaboum
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraudeGrimm007/pseuds/EmeraudeGrimm007
Summary: «  À 15 ans, Esther Bordeleau se sent comme une adolescente comblée qui est déjà prête à choisir sa propre voie. Considérée dans le quartier comme étant celle qui ne laisse personne indifférents, cette dernière est toujours disposée pour montrer aux autres ses multiples talents et ça, malgré son père strict. Mais, un évènement malheureux viendra tout basculer, lorsque son père sera victime d'une attaque menée par les Krashmals qui seront de retour. Décidément, Esther et Martin devront unir toutes leurs forces, afin de retrouver les autres Karmadors pour percer le mystère entourant l'eau de Kaboum. Avec leurs efforts acquis, vont-ils réussir à vaincre les Krashmals? »





	1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://archiveofourown.org//le-reveil-des-karmadors](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2F%2Fle-reveil-des-karmadors).



> Si vous avez vraiment aimer l'émission Kaboum, alors vous êtes tombées au bon endroit. Soyez patients, chers lecteurs. 
> 
> Entre-temps, ça me ferait un plaisir si vous pouviez me dire le nom de la mère de Paul Bordeleau et quelle était son pouvoir en tant que Karmadore. Elle sera très importante dans mon histoire. À bientôt...

L'obscurité était la nuit, durant qu'une lune complète domina les lieux à partir de ses fantastiques reflets. À quelques parts, il y avait un chemin qui était voilé dans une brume épaisse, jetant tout dans le mystère. Des arbres encore plus sombres que la nuit, propulsèrent leurs membres squelettiques dans le ciel noir, comme les morts gelées dans l'agonie pour toute l'éternité sur la route sans fin et solitude. Au loin, un grandissime manoir avait apparu, se dressant sur une falaise au bout du chemin, alors qu'il y eut un hurlement qui brisa le silence.

De ce manoir à l'architecture à en donner des frissons, se trouva ainsi une imposante famille malfaisante. À partir des lueurs malsaines qui s'éclopèrent de ces êtres immondes, assoiffer par le vice, les Krashmals se hâtèrent dans la salle d'audience qui était remplie de violonistes qui jouèrent sous une musique, digne de cette fête. Ils étaient tous réunis, dont la plupart aux habits excentriques se vantèrent de leurs exploits, de leurs richesses et de la valeur qu'ils représentèrent comparativement aux autres.

Mais, peu de temps après, les flammes de l'immense chandelier suspendu au plafond, s'éteignit à partir d'un grand souffle inconnu, tirant tout les invitées de leurs conversations pour tourner leurs regards vers les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent. Alors qu'il eut un silence révérencieux qui domina l'endroit, c'est ainsi qu'un individu pénétra dans la salle d'audience et, commença à marcher lentement à travers de ses sujets.

Soudain, une autre présence se dressait sur l'un des murs devant eux ; celle d'une ombre qui obscurcissait les lieux. Elle était si puissante, que le ciel semblait comme transpercer par les traits obscurs. Même si c'était déjà le cas, le mal régnait encore plus dans l'immense salle.

Pendant ce temps, le souverain aux traits machiavéliques s'était assis confortablement dans un son trône rouge et noir, convenant pour un grand Krashmal, où il y avait des symboles qui parsemaient de partout dans son fauteuil. L'homme jeta son regard vers ses confrères et ne les quittait pas du regard.

De ses yeux qui brillaient de la même couleur que de la flamme cramoisie et azurée, c'est alors que son ombre, qui était remplacée par celui d'un dragon, commençait à se former autour de lui, pour rendre l'air plus lourd et plus terrifiant que le château semblait être. Tous les Krashmals étaient là, figées sur place par la peur que leur inspirait le nouveau Krashmal Suprême.

Il était enfin là, celui qui s'était promit de détruire une bonne fois pour toute, tous les Karmadors et, de prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Mais, le Krashmal Suprême allait devoir se dépêcher et vite, car le temps comptait. Il était au courant qu'il y aurait des Karmadors, beaucoup plus redoutable qui arriveraient a mette fin à sa terreur.


	2. Chapter 2 : La nostalgie d'Esther

**(Vers un passé lointain)**

Le garçon marchait sur un chemin effrayant, sur une route sombre et solitaire qui semblait s'étirer pour toujours. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal et il laissait des traces de pas dans la neige. Par des orages furieux et des eaux bouillantes, des trompeurs habillés et des menteurs de fantaisie, le petit Karmador marchait en avant parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il n'avait jamais regarder en arrière. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était de continuer a avancer.

Donc, le protecteur avait rencontrer toutes sortes de personnages, s'assurant de ne jamais montrer la cruche qui refermait l'eau de Kaboum. À travers tout cela, une voix résonna dans une chanson qui tira une histoire d'espoir et d'amour. Utilisant la voix chantante comme guide et avec la bénédiction des dieux, le protecteur avait voyagé loin et à la recherche de sens. Avec chaque pas en avant, le garçon avait vieillit. Ses pieds étaient calleux de kilomètres de souffrances, ses yeux ne brillaient plus innocence, et ses mains tremblaient de serrer si fort la cruche.

Pourtant, il ne s' était pas arrêter, car il avait rencontré et lié avec tant de gens qui continuaient à l'encourager. Partout où il sentait qu'il s'effondrerait d'épuisement, il pouvait toujours avoir des compagnons pour lui tendre la main. Chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient tiré vers l'avant, ils lui avaient promis :

 **« Toujours à vos cotés »** Le garçon s'avança donc sur une route sans fin qui n'était plus que la terre, des rochers, des montagnes, des ponts, des ruisseaux, des champs et plus encore. Après un temps innombrables, la route de l'éternité avait prit finalement fin, lorsqu'il accompli sa mission de protéger l'eau de Kaboum. Par ailleurs, il découvrit aussi que le règne du grand Krashmal Suprême, Ulf, s'était éteint, emportant un grand soulagement. Toutefois, le protecteur pouvait toujours entendre l'hurlement de frayeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui dévorait les tympans, avant qu'il n'ait plus rien …

* * *

**(Moment présent)**

\- Mme, Esther Bordelau ? Interpella une voix. Mme. Esther Bordelau ?!

Soudain, Esther secoua frénétiquement la tête et posa ses yeux envers l'individu.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Peu a peu, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en plein entrevue à l'intérieur de l'épicerie Bordelau et que le journaliste devant, semblait entendre sa réponse. Donc, souriant timidement, l'ancienne Karmador répondit :

\- Veuillez me pardonnez. J'étais tout simplement en train de penser à quelque chose.

\- Surement à vos plus grands exploits, lorsque vous étiez toujours une Karmador ? Honnêtement, je m'en lasse jamais de relire votre biographie et de tomber sur le chapitre qui explique l'Académie des Karmador. Quel moment merveilleux ! Et que dire de cette épicerie, tout simplement chaleureux comme endroit, quoique c'est un peu vide, sans vous offenser. C'est incroyable de constater qu'il y a même eu des batailles qui se sont déroulé ici !

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est une épicerie pas comme les autres, pas vrai ? Ria Esther.

\- Notamment, il y a beaucoup de vécu dans cette épicerie, remarqua le journaliste. Dans votre livre, j'ai remarqué que vous en parler plus que n'importe quels autres sujets. Quoi d'autres qui rend l'épicerie Bordelau très unique ? Mise à part bien-sûr des combats qui se sont livrés ici. Tout à coup, un flot de souvenirs traversa l'esprit d'Esther. Elle y vue l'image de son neveu Paul, la première fois où il l'était venu s'installer à l'épicerie Bordelau, tandis que son père a dû le quitter pour l'Afrique. C'était a partir de là, qu'arriva les Rodamrak que Paul et ses amies avaient créer, afin d'aider les Karmadors à vaincre les Krashmals. Malgré les obstacles, les Rodamraks s'en étaient toujours sortit, ce qui rendait fière Esther.

Et finalement, cette journée où les Karmadors et les Krashmals se sont unis, après des années de noirceur. Toutefois, Esther sentit une émotion lui monter en elle, ce qui l'obligea à ce lever de sa chaise pour reprendre du mieux. En observant plus les lieux, il était clair que l'ancienne Karmador, était dans un état nostalgique, surtout avec les instants passé dans ce commerce. Peu de temps après, Esther reprit la parole :

\- Vous savez, il y a de nombreux éléments que j'ai oublié de mentionné dans le livre. La raison pourquoi, c'est parce que je craignais que cela ne plairait à personne. Ma biographie ne contient que la moitié de mon histoire et des gens que j'ai connus. Il y a tant à raconter.

\- Eh bien, nous serions ravis d'entendre votre version, déclara enthousiasment le présentateur. Après tout, nous sommes ici pour écouter le récit des Karmadors. J'imagine aussi que vous allez nous tirer des informations sur les Krashmals ? Il est vrai qu'il fut un temps où la planète entière fut à la merci de ces "monstres."

\- Effectivement, souffla intensément Esther. Ce temps, fut lorsque Beurk était devenu le Krashmal Suprême. Et avec son arrivé, l'espoir s'était rapidement perdu, puisque tout le monde ce cherchait un héro en qui croire. À cet époque, je n'avais que 16 ans lorsque j'ai su que j'étais pour devenir une Karmador. Mon nom est Esther Bordelau...

Voici mon histoire.


End file.
